Wiatr od morza/Kopernik
Jesień obdzierała już z liści drzewa w lasach nadbrzeżnych. Wiatr zachodnio—północny dął za dnia w Słone i w Przaśne Morze, przewiewał wzdłuż i wszerz torfowe doliny i wymiatał morskie fale ze strądów. Pod wieczór małe morze Świętego Zalewu stawało się ze swej barwy podobne do otaczającej je, rudej ziemi. W oczach przygasała zieleń letnia i tylko już tam i sam dawała znać o sobie. Czasem jeszcze, wyraźniej niż kiedykolwiek, wychylał się z topieliska szlak wygiętej mierzei, przecinający morski widnokrąg — fałda płaszczyzn i wydmuchów, zmarszczka suszy, wymieciona z odmętów morza czystego a ukształtowana przez jego srogie wichury. Wróble jak spadające liście raz wraz wśród zaciekłego ćwierkania sypały się z pochyłych raz na zawsze czubów wierzby nadwodnej w bruzdy ściernisk, już podorywką przerzniętych, i w koleiny dróg piaszczystych, którymi ciągnęły niedawno wozy ładowne ze zbożem. Stada szpaków przerzucały się ze świergotem z jarzębin na jarzębiny. Podkasane kulingi stadkiem wesołym unosiły się nad gładką piasecznicą wybrzeża albo szybko biegły swymi bosymi nóżkami w płytkich fali wybiegach, cości z niej długimi dzióbami wyławiając zawzięcie. Obłoki ciemnogranatowe w oddali, a bure w pobliżu zwisały nad zalewem. Wiatr ku zmierzchowi nacichał — ustawał — wreszcie zgasł w lasach. Spokojne, ostre zimno przesyciło ogrom powietrza. Przaśne Morze grało cichymi falami. Senne ziemi zarysy, osaczające ze wszech stron twardym i grubym obramieniem wody srebrzyste, z wolna wsiąkały w mrok gruby. Para oddechu wymykać się z ust zaczęła. Jesień cicha, jesień Północy zstępowała na ziemię. Wnet wszystko w niej zamarło, skurczyło się, przygasło. Noc szła. Bezksiężycowa, gwiaździsta noc nad ziemią i morzem. Niepostrzeżony przymrozek lekki tuman podźwignął z zalewu. Ani jeden obłok nie zaćmiewał rozpostarcia i przepychu gwiazd, które wynikały w szafirach wysokiego sklepienia. Ze swego asylum, z kuru od dawien dawna zasiedziałej, gdzie miał izbę na piętrze do badań osobną, astronom wyszedł ciemnymi schodami kościoła na wieżę. Tam miał swą dostrzegalnię, niedostępną dla ludzi. We trzy strony świata roztaczał się widok z tej wieży na Fryską Zatokę. Z czwartej strony świata słała się równina daleka, którą przerzynała rzeka Bauda, tworząca małą przystań, dwiema tamami zabezpieczoną od zalewu. Miedziany dach katedry, nowo pokrytej po złupieniu przez Skalsky'ego, lśnił słabo w świetle gwiazd wyiskrzonych. Cztery wieże stojące w narożnikach kościoła—fortecy rzucały długie cienie na ziemię od półblasku zbielałą. Brzeg urwisty, na sześćdziesiąt łokci ponad wody zatoki wzniesiony, nachylał się ku fali ruchomej, zmywającej leniwie stopy osypiska. Potężne mury i głębokie zzieleniałe fosy, broniące fromberskiej fortecy od strony nadmorskiego kraju, czyniły z małego miasteczka i z wyniosłego w nim cypla katedry jakoby wyspę samotną, odtrąconą od lądu i morza, od świata całego. Oczy astronoma spoczęły w przelocie na tym dawnym widoku, tak mu znanym i bliskim od lat z górą trzydziestu. Znał tutaj każdy kamień, każde źdźbło kostrzewy nadwodnej i morskiego charszczu, każdą ziemi grudę, każdy kwiat wiosenny i barwę jesieni, każde zachylenie rzeczułki i poszept wód morza. Znał każdego człowieka, każde dziecko miał w oczach. Na pamięć mógł wyłuszczyć choroby cielesne każdego z prostaków zarzucających sieć w morzu i z pamięci mógł nazwać grzechy ich, zbrodnie, podstępy i kłamstwa, rokrocznie mu do ucha na spowiedzi zwierzane. Tam im oto z rzeczułki Baudy machinami pchnął wodę na górę do mieszkań. Tu ich wszystkich przed napaścią krzyżacką zasłaniał, jako wojenny komendant kierujący obroną Olsztyna. Tu w zaciszu swej izby sporządzał mapy geograficzne Warmii, Prus, Polski całej. Tu swe ulubione książki zgromadził, obcując w ciągu lat z Uwidiuszem, Wergilim, Horacym, Sofoklesem, Platonem, studiując Arystotelesa, Diodora, Euklidesa, Plutarcha, Witruwiusza, Pliniusza. Młodocianymi oczyma patrzał na tę dziedzinę, stąd się jako chyży orzeł w słoneczne obszary Italii wyrywał. A oto ona w oczy starca tym samym się rzuca obliczem... Astronom zawinął się mocno w wielkie futro niedźwiedzie, nogi wsunął w sandały z wilczury. Odwrócił się od widoku tej ziemi. Uciekł oczyma w wiekuistą swą młodość, w niebiosa. Bezmiary gwiazd na jego wzrok czekały. Zatonął oczyma w jasnej, delikatnej, połyskliwej smudze — w mlecznej drodze — w wiekuistym obłoku, w tuwalni najświętszej, przepasującej wszechniebiosa, za którą w nieskończonych przestworach szeregi gwiazdozbiorów się kryją. Pozdrowił zamglonymi oczyma i cichym warg poszeptem białą gwiazdę biegunową, stojącą wiekuiście pośrodku między zenitem i poziomu północną dzielnicą, ponad ciemnymi strasznych wód borealnych bezmiarami, ponad ciężkim czarnych nocy pustkowiem — światło żeglarzy w burzach i wichrach zbłąkanych — opiekunkę samotnego rybaka, który się na śmierć w walce ze wszechmocnym żywiołem spracował — łaskę stojącą nad głuchą i niemą przemocą — nadzieję. Pozdrowił ją, przodownicę świętą w drogach morskich ludzi północnego świata, nie znaną greckim i fenickim po morzu tułaczom, gdyż ich biegun północny leżał między gwiazdą biegunową a gwiazdozbiorem Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy, według której ogona — zowiąc go Cynozurą — w morzach sterowali. Odnalazł na zewnątrz drogi mlecznej inną przodownicę, uwodzicielkę wszechświatów po nieskończonych ich drogach, tajną a straszliwą Wegę w gwiazdozbiorze Lutni. Odnalazł najczęstszy cel przezierników swego paralaktycznego narzędzia, Biały Kłos, czyli Spica, w gwiazdozbiorze Panny, z którym w ciągu lat zrosły się obliczenia długości roku gwiazdowego i wykrycie zasady, iż nie rok zwrotnikowy, lecz gwiazdowy jest ilością wiekuiście niezmienną. Wśród setek milionów światów płonących biegła owa linia, wypatrzona przez stęsknione i pękające w męczarniach tajemnicy oczy ludzkie, wzdłuż której słońce krążyć miało ustawicznie — ekliptyka niebios. Po obudwu stronach ekliptyki zalegał pas nawy niebieskiej, w którego wybrzeżach miał się dokonywać bieg całkowity gwiazd błędnych, księżyca i słońca, Zodiak odwieczny, we dwanaście podzielony znaków, które od równonocy wiosennej z zachodu na wschód postępują: Baran, Byk, Bliźnięta, Rak, Lew, Panna, Waga, Niedźwiadek, Strzelec, Koziorożec, Wodnik i Ryby. Krążyła tam nieznużenie według praw swoich, odkrywając lub zasłaniając oblicze, Cynthia Artemis, córka Zeusa i Latony, siostra słonecznego Apollina — biegał czterykroć szybki Merkury, tajemniczy w swych drogach, niewidzialny wśród mgieł tego kraju, nie do wytropienia w blasku słonecznych promieni, sam o świetle migotliwym i drżącym — odmieniała się świetna Hesperos, wieczorna żarnica, albo jasnopromienna jutrzenka, matki miłości, Venus czarująca — ukazywał się nieodgadniony Mars o barwie ognistej, przez Platona Pyroisem zwany — Jowisz o świetnym blasku, Faeton, według nazw Timaiosa — i Saturn, czyli Fajnon, błyszczący a łudzący, gdyż krócej od innych kryje się, a przysłonięty promieniami słońca wcześniej je opuszcza. Tam była ojczyzna ducha nie podlegającego starości, bez początku i końca, którego potęgą, czyli funkcją, jest ruch radośnie młody a nigdy nie wstrzymany. Zuchwała myśl człowiecza, bardziej zuchwała od wzroku, który część rojowiska wszechświatów postrzegał, chciała zagarnąć pszczoły niezliczone, pracujące od wieków w niebiesiech, marzyła o zamknięciu ich w ulu sklepionym. Arystoteles, zamykający wszechświat jakoby w kuli kryształowej, do której powierzchni przytwierdzone są gwiazdy skazane na ruch dookoła ziemi. Pytagoras, wyznaczający słońcu odległość od ziemi tylko trzy razy większą niż odległość księżyca. Platon, utrzymujący, iż odległości ciał niebieskich między sobą i ziemią są muzycznymi tonami. Hipparch z Bitynii a za nim Klaudiusz Ptolomeusz, utrzymujący, iż ziemia jest nieruchomą jako środek świata całego, dokoła której biegną wszystkie ciała niebieskie w porządku swych od niej odległości: Księżyc, Merkury, Venus, Słońce, Mars, Jowisz, Saturn. Eudoksos z Knidos i Kallippos, uczeń Polemarcha, idący śladem Egipcjan w oparciu mechanizmu świata na systemacie kręgów współśrodkowych, nie mogący jednak zdać sprawy ze wszystkich zjawisk ruchu planet. Inni, objaśniający te same zjawiska za pomocą kół mimośrodkowych i epicyklów — kół fikcyjnych, otaczających nieruchomą ziemię, gdzie epicykl jest kołem mniejszym, którego środek porusza się ruchem jednostajnym po obwodzie koła unoszącego, czyli deferensa, a zespół tego dwoistego ruchu odpowiada w przybliżeniu ruchowi planety po jej rzeczywistej drodze w przestrzeniach. Ptolomeusz, wprowadzający do tego systematu nowe koła fikcyjne — ekwanty — dla wyrównania niezgodności rachunku za pomocą deferensów i epicyklów z rzeczywistymi zjawiskami na niebie. Ibn—Roszd z Kordowy, Averroesem zwany, według którego niebo jest istotą żyjącą, złożoną z wielu ciał, przedstawiających członki niezbędne do życia, gdzie pierwszy motor przedstawia serce, życiem ku innym członkom promieniejące, a każde z ciał posiada swą inteligencję, a te znów inteligencje, hierarchicznie między sobą podporządkowane, stanowią łańcuch motorów, które wywołują ruch od pierwszej sfery aż do nas. Alfons X, król kastylski, astronom i wydawca księgi ułożonej przez astronomów pod tytułem Tabulae astronomicae Divi Alfonsi, Romanorum et Castellae regis, oświadczający, że gdyby przed stworzeniem świata o radę był pytany, umiałby go prościej urządzić. Mikołaj Kopernik z oczyma skierowanymi ku niebu przykładał swoje proste urządzenie wszechświata do dziejów złudzeń genialnych, do pomysłów wysokich a zawiłych tylu mędrców przeszłości, i wśród cichej rozkoszy przyznawał, iż w zgodzie z jego myślą jest niebo. — Nie istnieje — powtarzał — wspólny środek dla kręgów, czyli sfer niebieskich. Środek ziemi nie jest środkiem świata, lecz jedynie środkiem ciężkości oraz środkiem księżycowej drogi. Wszystkie drogi gwiazd błędnych otaczają słońce dookoła. Stosunek odległości słońca od ziemi do odległości firmamentu jest mniejszy niżeli promienia ziemi do odległości słońca, a więc stosunek ten w otchłaniach firmamentu znikomym się staje. Cokolwiek ruchomego dostrzegamy na całym firmamencie, nie pochodzi z jego własnego ni by—ruchu, lecz ruchem samej ziemi wywołane zostało, ona to więc odbywa w ciągu doby ruch obrotowy dookoła swoich niezmiennych biegunów a wobec trwale nieruchomego nieba. Jakikolwiek ruch wydawałoby się mieć słońce, zjawisko takie nie pochodzi z własnego jego ruchu, lecz jest złudzeniem powstałym wskutek ruchu ziemi oraz jej kręgu, po którym toczymy się dookoła słońca albo też dookoła innej jeszcze gwiazdy, co znaczy, że ziemia równocześnie kilka ruchów odbywa. Dostrzegane u gwiazd błędnych cofanie się wstecz i posuwanie naprzód nie jest własnym ich ruchem, lecz jest także złudzeniem z ruchomości ziemi pochodzącym. Wspomniał sobie w tej chwili pierwsze swoje olśnienie, w Krakowie, gdy jako dwudziestotrzyletni młodzieniec spostrzegł pomyłkę Ptolomeuszowego rachunku co do odległości księżyca od ziemi, co do ruchu w przestrzeni planet Venus i Merkury. Gdy bowiem Ptolemeusz za naczelną zasadę ruchów ciał niebieskich przyjął był jednostajność, a wśród szczegółowych wywodów od tej zasady odstąpił i nowe wprowadził ekwanty, potrzebne mu dla pogodzenia rachunku z obserwacjami istotnego zjawiska — pokorne i nieśmiałe zrodziło się zwątpienie. Skoro tak źle się astronomom powodzi, kiedy utrzymują, iż ziemia jest świata ośrodkiem, czy nie lepiej wypadłyby ich zawikłane rachunki, gdyby — jak pitagorejczycy: Hiketas z Syrakuzy, Filolaos z Krotony, Ekfantos i Herakleides z Pontu — przypuścili, iż ziemia w ciągu doby obraca się dokoła swej osi. Wtedy to w myślach swoich tajemnych postawił ziemię jako jednę z planet słonecznego układu, podlegającą na równi z innymi ogólnym tego układu zasadom. Krąg gwiazd stałych uznał za najodleglejszy, nieruchomy, wszystko obejmujący i mieszczący w sobie. Poniżej wyznaczył miejsce planecie Saturn, dalej Jowiszowi, dalej Marsowi, jeszcze niżej umieścił okręg, na którym my się poruszamy wraz z Ziemią, następnie okręg Venus, a wreszcie Merkurego. Wspomniał sobie w tej chwili drugie swoje olśnienie, wtargnięcie w środek wątpliwości, włamanie we drzwi błędu — w Bolonii — podczas obserwacji wspólnie z Dominikiem Marią Novara dokonanej, gdy nastąpiło zakrycie czerwonego Aldebarana z grupy Hiadów przez Księżyc bytujący w pierwszej kwadrze. Odtąd z najgłębszym i skupionym baczeniem, z najsurowszą i najskrzętniejszą ścisłością począł swe myśli równać i przymierzać do nowych założeń oraz wiązać dla nich i ustawiać szeregi dowodów. Przyjąwszy dla Ziemi ruchy innym planetom właściwe, po szeregu niezliczonych i długich dochodzeń, znalazł wreszcie, że jeżeli ruchy pozostałych gwiazd błędnych zostaną na obieg Ziemi przeniesione i dla obiegu każdej z nich obliczone, wówczas nie tylko że zjawisko, jakie przedstawiają, okaże się prostym następstwem tego przypuszczenia, ale że zarówno kolejność wszystkich tych gwiazd i sfer oraz ich wielkość i same niebiosa w taki związek ujęte zostaną, iż w żadnym ich miejscu nie daje się nic przestawić bez wywołania zamieszania w innych miejscach, jako też w całości wszechświata. Wyszedłszy z założenia, iż każda dostrzeżona zmiana w położeniu ciała jest następstwem albo ruchu ciała podlegającego badaniu, albo ruchu samego postrzegania, albo skutkiem nierównej zmiany obudwu położeń, po długich dniach rozważań i nocach obserwacji stwierdził, że zatrzymanie się gwiazd błędnych, jako też ich ruchy czy to wprost, czy wsteczne — nie od nich w istocie pochodzą, lecz są naszym złudzeniem, powstałym wskutek samejże Ziemi poruszeń. Złudzenie to uważał za takie samo jak owo, o jakim wspomina Eneasz Wergilego, mówiąc: Odbijamy od portu, a lądy i miasta wstecz pomykają. Nie przeszkodziło mu to wcale, że co starożytni przez nieruchomość Ziemi a obrót nieba tłumaczyli, osiągnął przyjmując sprawę odwrotną, czyli doroczny ruch Ziemi, której środek opisuje ekliptykę dookoła Słońca, z zachodu na wschód postępując według znaków niebieskiego Zodiaku, a krążąc między Wenerą i Marsem wraz z tym wszystkim, co do Ziemi należy. Jakaż rozkosz na Ziemi mogła się była porównać z tą niebiańską zaiste rozkoszą, gdy olbrzymie ciała wszechświata szły posłusznie wzdłuż linii szlaków, zajmowały stanowiska i znikały według wskazań, które im w swym rachunku wyznaczył? Jakaż rozkosz na Ziemi mogła się porównać z tą niebiańską rozkoszą, gdy pokorne twierdzenie, na marginesie cudzych mniemań lub zuchelku papieru spisane, znajdowało swe nieomylne przytaknięcie w biegach gwiazdozbiorów niezmierzonych, obserwowanych na sklepieniu niebieskim w okresach czasu wyliczonych uprzednio, wśród zaćmień nieomylnie przewidzianych? Jakaż rozkosz na Ziemi mogła się porównać z tą niebiańską rozkoszą, gdy wyjaśnił prawo biegu rocznego tej Ziemi, aż do jasnowidzenia rachunkiem stwierdzając położenie wciąż równoległe osi ziemskiej — gdy wywiódł przyczyny odmiany pór roku z równą dokładnością, jasnością i niezrównaną prostotą, jak skutki wykonywuje sama czynna i tworząca natura na wiosnę i w lecie, pod jesień i w zimie? Rozmawiały z nim samym jednym niebiosa. Stały otworem przed jego oczyma otchłanie. Tej nocy zamykał na klamry swe myśli. Postanowił nadać myślom swym znamię czynu, rzucić je ze swej wieży między ludzi, zaopatrując je w wielkość ukrytą, w głęboką rozległość i nieskończoną użyteczność. Postanowił wydobyć mechanizm budowy wszechświata z pomroki niezliczonych wieków, stosy obserwacji dawnych, nowszych i własnych, czyli pracę umysłu wszystkich ludzkich pokoleń na wyjaśnienie i stwierdzenie prawdy powołując. Stał się sam przez się w chwili owej prorokiem. Oddzielał światło prawdy od mroku złudzenia, jawną mądrość od chytrze przystrojonych omamień. Przeniósł się mocą swego ducha własnego w daleki bezmiar rzeczy utworzonych, we wszechświat nie dosięgły dla nikogo z żyjących. Postawił siebie, rozum rodu ludzkiego, wśród wirowiska rozlicznych sił i władz działających wzajem na siebie z potęgą, której żadne nie wypowie słowo. Badał w spokoju prawa rządzące tymi potęgami bez miary. Wydźwignął się duchem swym i stanął sam przy pomocy swojej jako świadek stworzenia, jako współuczestnik rozkazów, według których odbywa się podróż wiekuista słońc, światów, brył i promieni — tam — w niebie. Lecz w chwili tej — o boleści! — dosięgnął go z niskiej ziemi dreszcz wewnętrzny, Smętek sekretny, cmentarna, cuchnąca zgryzota. Zdało mu się, iż razem z nim, rozumem rodu ludzkiego, wyniosła się tam, w niebo, żmija długa, która się u serca głośnie bijącego uczepiła i zatapia w nie zęby, jad wyciskając zabójczy. Zgryzota cmentarna, żmija długa, oplotła skrętami jasną wolę. Smętek sekretny poszepnął: „Żyły twe zsychają się — wielki doktorze! — Serce twe zanadto pośpiesznie uderza. Nerki twe zły mocz wydzielają. Krew twa zanadto potężnie pulsuje w mózgu, który jest rozumu rodu ludzkiego siedliskiem. Z dnia na dzień, z godziny na godzinę, z minuty na minutę umierasz, o świadku stworzenia. To wymierz, geometro ziemi i budowniku machiny wszechświata. To wypatrz przez przezierniki swego drewna. To zanotuj w swych pismach. Lada dzień, lada godzina, lada moment pęknie w tym mózgu żyłka drobna, kruche naczyńko, tak niemal maleńkie jak blasku niteczka świecąca w twej źrenicy, gdy patrzysz na jednę z sześciu gwiazdek w Plejadach. Mózg twój stanie się zgniłą masą, pełną cuchnącego jadu. Jasna myśl w ciemność wiekuistą zapadnie. Wyjęte zostaną z twego mózgu niebiosa. Wszechświat skona i z tobą pospołu rzucony zostanie w jamę grobu, gdzie go żmije pożerać rozpoczną”. Otrząsnął się myśliciel, jakby węża od swego serca odrywał. Zadławił w sobie wewnętrznego dajmoniona. Oświadczył mu, iż sprawa rachunków niezrozumiała jest, zanadto zawiła, niedostępna dla Smętka nurtującego zgryzoty, które do wrót cmentarza prowadzą. Śmierć nie może dosięgnąć oka widza, który się umieścił w środku gwiazdy dalekiej i bada promień kuli ziemskiej dla określenia dwuglądu, zmiennego kąta, czyli paralaksy niebieskiego ciała. Rachunek tego widza wieczności się równa i nie podlega zniszczeniu, gdyby nawet wszechświat skonał. Człowiek samotny na wieży fromberskiego kościoła spojrzał z miłością na swe ubogie narzędzie z jodłowego drzewa — triquetrum Klaudiusza Ptolomeusza — z trzech łat złożone, z których jedna była zupełnie nieruchoma a dwie inne na zawiasach poruszalne — na suwak ruchomy, który można było śrubą przykręcać, ażeby umocować dwa przeziorniki dla chwytania źrenicą promieni światła idącego od gwiazdy badanej na podziałkę skali własnoręcznie atramentem znaczoną. Te dwa w drewnie otwory były jedynymi szczelinami do zajrzenia we wszechświat. Ta podziałka na drewnie jodłowym była źródłem wywodów, które obaliły teorię ruchów księżyca, i z miejsca poruszyła bryłę ziemi. Pogładził łaskawą pieszczotą wyślizgane drewienka. Otulił zestarzałe ciało w kiereję futrzaną. Przesunął spracowaną dłonią suwak i skierował źrenice w otwory. Lecz łza starości raz wraz zalewała przekrwioną źrenicę. Blask gwiazdy uciekał od oka. Zimno kośćmi wstrząsnęło. Drżące dłonie opadły. Złorzeczenie przeciw śmierci, napastnicy i burzycielce pracy ducha, jak plwocina z warg zleciało. Śmiech Smętka wewnętrznego znowu w głębi ducha zahuczał: „W proch się rozsypuj! Zapadaj w głąb grobu! Nie dowiesz się istoty wydarzeń na niebie! Umieraj wśród złudzeń!” Szamocząc się w wiązaniu śmiertelnych kości, mięśni, żył, nerwów, myśl porwała się znowu. Domysł nie otamowany rachunkiem, zakazany samemu sobie bez zamknięcia go w ścisłe koło dowodów, leciał na skrzydłach rozpaczy. Mierząc swój lot straszliwy prędkością uderzeń serca wzburzonego nad miarę, szybował wraz z wszechświatem, ze wszystkimi pokoleniami ludzkimi, od najbardziej zamierzchłych rozświtów i zmierzchów aż po byt wieczny czy zdruzgotanie wszystkiego w nieskończonej przyszłości. Domysł nie otamowany rachunkiem zdążał pospołu z wszechświatem do miejsca pobytu Wegi, ścigał ją, uciekającą w ciągu lat milionów, ażeby się przekonać, że nigdy się do niej nie zbliży, gdyż ona z tą samą szybkością, co pościg, w nieskończoność ucieka. Domysł nie opanowany rachunkiem zadawał gwiazdom ósmej sfery pytanie, czy one również zakreślają niepomierne koła wokół jakowegoś ciała głównego na podobieństwo gwiazd błędnych, krążących pod Słońcem? Któż miał z samotnikiem jego troski podzielić? Kto go miał w mocowaniu się ze Smętkiem wewnętrznym podeprzeć? Kto miał mu podać rękę, pomoc i radę? Kto drugi miał oko przystawić do otworów triquetrum, gdy jego źrenica łzą zaszła, gdy serce uderzało zbyt mocno, gdy krew zwoje mózgu zalewała? Nie było nikogo. Wyniósł się oto nad niebiosa. Sam się o wszystko zatroskał. Sam był nad utwierdzeniem. Słała się wokoło jedyna towarzyszka żywota: niezmienna i wierna — samotność. K